


Calor (quiero bailar con alguien)

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, droga no especifica, un pervertido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Sonny está en la pista de baile cuando ve a Barba sentado en la barra.





	Calor (quiero bailar con alguien)

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** Mañana se estrena la nueva temporada y nunca encontré el tiempo para lanzar todo el fluff barisi que había en mi corazón. Por lo menos, algo es algo.  
>    
>  Advertencias de uso no consentido de drogas no específicas y el consecuente cuestionamiento de falta de consentimiento.  
>    
>  El título es, claramente, de _I wanna dance with somebody_. Sin betear.

Sonny está en la pista de baile cuando ve a Barba sentado en la barra. Uno de sus amigos le hace una seña, aunque Sonny sabe que lo habría visto de todas maneras, siempre se fija en él. Los chicos creen que está interesado en el tipo y… no están equivocados, pero no es como ellos piensan. Sonny no quiere comprarle un trago, conversar con Barba un rato y llevárselo a casa por una noche, aunque pudiera convencerlo. No, lo que Sonny quiere es peor. Quiere tener el valor para invitar a Barba un trago una noche después del trabajo, quiere hacerlo reír y contarle historias, quiere llevárselo a casa y planear viajes por el fin de semana.  
  
Mucho peor.  
  
Barba está hablando con un tipo, demasiado cerca tal vez, bebiendo sorbos de su whisky. Puede que no lo haya visto todavía, Sonny no quiere tener que saludarlo. Cantó victoria demasiado temprano, Barba mira por la pista y hacen contacto visual, le hace una seña. Ahora, Sonny se siente obligado a acercarse.  
  
\- ¡Ve por él! – le grita Paul o tal vez Sean, Sonny no les presta atención.  
  
Barba y Sonny se encuentran en este club o en otro por lo menos una vez al mes. Cualquiera creería que Sonny ya se acostumbró a ver al abogado con ropa casual, con jeans y camisas a medio desabrochar, viéndose más cómodo que buscando un amante y aun así rara vez solo en la barra. Cualquiera estaría equivocado.  
  
El club está lleno, le cuesta avanzar entre los bailarines. El acompañante de Barba tiene una mano en su muslo y Barba le está diciendo algo al oído sonriéndole. Ah, genial, va a ser una de esas noches. Sonny debería haberse quedado bailando.  
  
\- Barba. – lo saluda, fingiendo una sonrisa y que no está viendo el gesto posesivo del tipo sobre la pierna de Barba.  
  
\- ¡Sonny! – Barba le sonríe abiertamente, se escucha extraño. Jamás lo ha llamado Sonny, menos en público. – Sonny, él es… - se vuelve hacia su compañero, cierra los ojos, mueve la mano. – Mira, es Sonny.  
  
\- Barba, ¿estás bien?  
  
Arrastra las palabras. Sonny lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que Barba no va a emborracharse en un club con un desconocido, menos si no puede recordar su nombre.  
  
\- Oye, no pasa nada, solo queríamos pasar un buen rato…  
  
Sonny se vuelve hacia el hombre, que ahora está de pie y buscando una salida.  
  
\- Vamos a pasar un buen rato a la comisaría.  
  
No alcanza a sacar su placa y su teléfono, Barba lo sujeta del brazo y lo atrae hacia él.  
  
\- Detective, ¿tienes tus esposas? – le dice antes de atraerlo por la nuca y besarlo.  
  
Sonny es humano, tiene defectos, es débil. Es la única explicación que podría dar de por qué lo besa de vuelta, por qué abre los labios apenas siente la lengua de Barba y se deja atraer por el culo hasta que está sujetándolo por la cintura, en el espacio entre las piernas de Barba.  
  
\- Espera, espera… - se libera apenas recupera la cordura, lo que quede de ella.  
  
Un vistazo a su alrededor le confirma que el tipo ya se perdió, el barman pretende que no ha visto nada y sus amigos lo están aplaudiendo desde la pista. No va a conseguir nada más esta noche, es hora de empezar el control de daños. Deja una tarjeta sobre la barra y hace una seña.  
  
\- ¡Oye! Acá está mi número, si no llamas mañana a la estación con todo lo que sepas sobre el tipo que drogó a mi amigo, mis otros amigos y yo vamos a venir a buscarte.  
  
\- No hago preguntas…  
  
\- Sí, sí… - se vuelve hacia Barba. – Vamos.  
  
Barba se deja empujar hacia la salida del club. Sonny respira una bocanada de aire fresco para definir su próximo destino. Deberían ir a un hospital, mierda, debería llamar a la teniente y pedirle que los encuentre en un hospital, hasta que lo que sea que le dio el tipo a Barba se haya ido de su sistema y ella lo pueda acompañar a su casa… Claro, como si Barba quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara de su vida privada, que lo hayan drogado en un club gay se vería muy bien para su carrera, la clase de noticia que su madre querría leer en los periódicos.  
  
\- ¿Tomaste algo?  
  
\- Mi whisky. – Barba está en su espacio personal. Sonny quiere creer que es porque olvidaron sus chaquetas, no porque quiera seducirlo en la calle.  
  
\- ¿Te inyectó algo? Barba, concéntrate…  
  
\- Estoy drogado, no idiota, Sonny.  
  
Barba está hablando contra su cuello, Sonny contiene un escalofrío.  
  
\- ¿Quieres ir al hospital? – es mejor preguntar, ya sabe lo que harán pero necesita saber si se siente mal.  
  
\- Llévame a casa, Sonny.  
  
Su apodo otra vez, los labios de Barba en su cuello. Las manos de Sonny se mueven por voluntad propia para acercarlo por la cintura y… sí, no es el único que está duro solo con esto. Porque Barba está drogado, por supuesto.  
  
Consigue un taxi, Barba se sube rápidamente, sin soltarlo. El chofer los mira con desconfianza por el retrovisor, pero a Sonny le importa una mierda lo que esté pensando, solo quiere llegar a su departamento. Tampoco va a darle un show gratis, por mucho que Barba tenga otras ideas.  
  
Carisi guía a Barba con una mano en su espalda por el pasillo hacia el ascensor y lo detiene cuando las puertas se cierran.  
  
\- Dos minutos, Barba.  
  
\- Rafael.  
  
\- ¿Huh?  
  
\- Llámame Rafael, Sonny.  
  
Es un santo que se merece el cielo, tiene que serlo. No hay otra explicación de cómo logra llegar a su departamento, abrir la puerta, encender las luces e ir a la cocina sin caer de rodillas a darle la mamada que Barba se merece por decir lo que ha fantaseado oírlo decir, en ese mismo tono, desde que lo conoce.  
  
\- Dame un momento, Rafael.  
  
Respira profundo, pone a preparar café y saca un par de botellas de agua del refrigerador.  
  
\- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vas a quedarte en la cama y yo…  
  
Las botellas se le sueltan de las manos cuando ve que Barba no está en la sala. Su corazón se detiene hasta que lo encuentra en su dormitorio, sobre la cama, roncando suavemente. Sonny lo cubre con una frazada sin detenerse a pensar en que está desnudo y que podría haber seguido el rastro de ropa. Lo coloca de lado, con cuidado, para que no se vaya a ahogar con su propio vómito o algo así. Va a tener que venir a verlo durante la noche cada par de horas.

***

\- Eres un idiota.  
  
Es lo primero que oye Sonny al despertar. Le duele el cuello y el sol le da en los ojos. Está en su sofá. Barba le está hablando. Mierda.  
  
\- Mierda.  
  
\- Bien, no eres un idiota. Eres demasiado honesto para tu propio bien. – le tiende la taza humeante cuando Sonny abre los ojos. - ¿Te quedaste en el sofá, Carisi? ¿Qué pensaste, que te iba a atacar mientras dormías?  
  
\- No quería que me vomitaras. – logra contestar. Le falta cafeína para esta conversación. - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
\- Me duele la cabeza, pero me dejaste paracetamol para un año en tu velador. – se sienta en el espacio que Sonny libera al incorporarse. – La droga me hizo dormir, pienso que quería robarme, no… violarme.  
  
\- ¿Qué recuerdas?  
  
\- Que es demasiado temprano para hablar de eso y que te resististe a todos mis esfuerzos, Carisi.  
  
\- Sonny. Pasaste la noche en mi cama, puedes llamarme Sonny.  
  
\- Ah, pero ahí está el problema, ¿verdad? – le quita la taza y bebe un sorbo. – Sé por qué lo hiciste, eres un buen amigo y… Obviamente pensaste que no podía consentir. Es una lástima que tu ética fuera más fuerte que querer sacar esto de tu sistema.  
  
\- ¿Huh? – recupera su taza. Rafael tiene la vista fija en su boca. Sigue siendo demasiado temprano para toda esta conversación.  
  
\- Piénsalo, una noche, le echábamos la culpa a la droga y seguíamos nuestro camino. Sin consecuencias.  
  
\- ¿Lo sacábamos de nuestro sistema?  
  
\- ¿Siempre eres así de lento por las mañanas? No estamos tomando descafeinado, ¿verdad, Sonny?  
  
\- Dios, tú eres el idiota, Rafael.  
  
Sonny deja la taza en la mesita y en dos movimientos está a horcajadas sobre Barba. Su cara es un poema, más cuando se da cuenta de que no hay suficiente ropa entre ellos para disimular el interés de Sonny.  
  
Barba sabe a café y pasta de dientes. Sonny se toma su tiempo en besarlo. Besos de buenos días, besos húmedos y profundos, besos en el labio que insiste en morder, besos en el cuello…  
  
\- Piénsalo. – le susurra después de un rato, con los dedos enredados en el pelo y las manos de Barba obsesionadas con su culo. – Tú y yo, mi cama sigue donde mismo, a la luz del día… - hace trampa y mueve sus caderas, Barba gime debajo de él. – No quiero sacarte de mi sistema, Rafael.  
  
\- Sabía que eras un sentimental. – pretende ser uno de sus insultos, pero el tono y la mirada lo traicionan. – Bien. – besa a Sonny con suavidad, una mano en su mandíbula, apoya su frente contra la de él. – Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que salgas a bailar conmigo, supongo que puedo hacerte el amor con las cortinas abiertas.  
  
Sonny se ríe hasta que Rafael se deja caer en la cama junto a él.


End file.
